Eyes For You
by y00nca
Summary: [Teen Wolf/Supernatural Crossover] Scott McCalls older and much more troubled sister is back in town. She wants to forget about her past and has a secret. After being broken, will she learn to trust again? What will happen between her and a certain werewolf? Will they fall in love? Or will their secrets destroy everything? Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Third POV

_Scott is an idiot... He shifted right in front of everyone! Hunters will not only find out about him, but about me too._ That's what Derek thought, while he angrily made his way to the McCall household in his car. Shortly after he parked in front of the small house, Derek heard more than one heartbeat, so he decided to use the front door. He heard a female voice loudly and angrily shout, "Dean! Either you fucking stay or you leave right out of that door and never come back! I'm serious, I'm done with your bullshit!" She was about to explode with anger, "Sorry, but I don't need any part-time people in my life. You're either with me or you're not. You can't just come and go as you please!" Wow... That girl had an booming voice. He was kind of curious. Why was he, Derek Hale, curious about a girl that he didn't even know? Or better yet, he didn't even see?

Seconds later, a man in his mid-twenties stormed out fo the house with a blank expression. Derek decided to wait till he was gone and that's exactly what he did. He watched him sit down in a black '67 Chevrolet Impala. Still pissed off about the stupid teenager, Derek went to the front door. As he was about to knock, a girl rapidly opened the door. And god was she beautiful. Even with her face full with anger, she looked like a goddess. She had shiny messy, chestnut-brown hair. She had slightly tan skin and even some barely noticeable freckles around her small nose. Another thing that caught his eyes, were her eyes. They were hazel coloured and mesmerizing. And her lips... God, her lips! She had full, red-coloured lips. How can someone manage to be so beautiful, while she is probably about to kill someone?

Suddenly Derek seemed to come back to reality, when he heard someone say "Oh shit! I'm sorry. Uhm, Who are you looking for?", Derek kept looking at her, they way she moved her lips hypnotized him. "I'm being rude... Sorry, I'm Rosalie McCall and who are you?" He could see, that she tried to cool-off. So, he replied, "I'm Derek, I was looking for Scott. Are you alright? You look stressed." He was being an idiot, why did he even ask her that? Why did he even care? He waited for her to answer him "Derek who?", he heard her ask him curiously. The werewolf smirked a little at her curiousness, "Derek Hale." _Derek Hale, huh? Sexy name for a sexy guy, _Rosalie thought. "If you don't mind asking me, why are you looking for my little brother?" He watched while she took a little pack of cigarettes out of her back-pocket. "I'm kinda his mentor." He lied... It wasn't a whole lie, though. And again, he found himself watching her, while she lit herself a cigarette. The older McCall looked immediately chilled after she took her first drag. "Oh OK, he is probably on his way back from his Lacrosse training or something like that. He should be at home soon. Uhm.. Do you want to come in?" Rosalie asked with a warm smile. Her anger seemed to go away while she talked to the gorgeous man in front of her. She couldn't deny that he looked like a greek god with his nice facial structure, black hair, gorgeous greenish-hazel eyes, a small stubble on his jaw, big shoulders and a tight shirt that showed off his muscles.. That she wanted to rip off. _Oh my sexy_, that have been her first thoughts when she first saw him. Shortly after, Mr. Sexy replied, "Sure."

That was actually the first time, that she had such thoughts about a guy that she just met. But then, suddenly, reality hit her. Dean, her boyfriend, left her._That bastard._ She fastly took more drags from her cigarette and threw it on the ground. She went up to the front door and opened it. The pretty brunette started walking into the kitchen, "Do you wanna drink something?" she asked him, while she searched something in the cabinets. "No, thank you." Derek replied with a little smile. What was going on with him? He didn't know. "Give me a moment, I gotta get something from my room." Before he could reply, she was on her way to the stairs. After a little while, she came back with a bottle with expensive looking Bourbon._ Deans favourite,_ she thought, _Stop thinking about him! _She poured herself some in a crystal glass. The gorgeous eyed man watched her carefully. Something was wrong with her, no, he didn't think she had some kind of drinking problem because she started to drink at 2 pm, but there was something else. And then it hit him, her argument with the guy that stormed off.

"Fuck, you probably think I'm some fucking alcoholic or some shit...", "Don't worry, rough day?" He asked, with a small smile, so small, that is was barely noticeable. "You don't even know...", she replied softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! My name is Rosalie McCall and I'm 22 years old. When my parents got divorced, I stayed with my dad, while my brother stayed with mom. I went to college and met him. Yep, cliche, I know. I was 19 years old, staying over at my best friends apartment Jess and her boyfriend Sam. I was sleeping on their couch, when I suddenly saw Sam fighting with some guy. I did the most stupid thing I could. I screamed. Yes, Rose, well done! Of course did that wake Jess as well. And there was he. Dean Winchester, Sams older and hotter brother.

Sam left with Dean to search for their dad, who had gone missing. Sunday night, I wanted to visit Jess. All I found was a burned apartment, Sam and Dean shocked next to their car and police officers telling me that my best friend died. My best friend, since day one from college, died. Fucking died. I broke down and Dean was the one to calm me down. I offered them to stay at my place for the night, since they both didn't have a place. But that wasn't the only reason... I didn't want to be alone. Something was wrong. Nobody could tell what happened and what caused the fire, but it was like Sam and Dean knew something. And guess what? I was right. They told me everything. Like, fucking _everything_. From how their mother got killed by some freaking demon, to how they trained their whole lifes long to be hunters and how their dad got missing on a hunting job. Me being my 19 year old self, begged them both to let me tag along and show me everything they knew. And that's exactly what we did for the next year. I fell madly in love with Dean and the best thing about that? He felt the same for me.

Eventually we found their dad, even the demon and the right weapon to kill him. He was not only the one that killed their mother Mary Winchester, but also Jess. But we couldn't kill him. There were some complications. We got into a car accident, and only a few days later, John, daddy Winchester, died. After that, all we did was hunting. My boyfriend, Dean, gave me a promise-ring, because things started to get serious between us. I couldn't be happier.

But of course, that wouldn't last long. Sammy got killed... How? Let's just say, that this yellow-eyed son-of-a-bitch was going to pay. Dean couldn't take it, I mean, who could? Losing your last living family member? I would have lost my mind, I'm sure. Dean went to a crossroad demon, and made a deal. His baby brother was brought back.

Next thing I know is that Dean had only one year left to live. _One. fucking. year. _ Wanna know what's the worst? He didn't even think about telling us. He didn't want to be saved. He wanted us to watch him _die_. After some time, he finally agreed with us and wanted to be saved. All I thought about was how to save him._ My love. My boyfriend. My first everything. _I couldn't lose him, no. Not him as well, not after losing my best friend. But we weren't lucky as we thought. We couldn't save him. He died. Dead... _ dead. He was dead. Dean Winchester was dead._

I wanted to start a normal life after that. I just couldn't take it. Hell, I didn't even want to think about it. I moved to Kansas, Lawrence, his home tome. I told Sam where I now lived. He visited me from time to time. Guessing I got a normal life again? Nope. I started drinking, smoking and had lot's of one night stands. I tried to numb the pain, but nothing helped. I kinda got a drinking problem. But that wasn't something I couldn't deal with.

A year passed. I was fucked up. Broken, lonely and lost. Suddenly I found him standing in front of my door. _Dean Winchester. _And god, it really was him, no fucking ghost, demon or shapeshifter. It was my Dean. _Alive._ We had a normal life together for the next few months. I started to think about starting a family with him. But he had other plans. He went off, to find Sam and start hunting again. That's what he did, fucking left me, and started hunting with his baby brother. I was broken.

Some months later, he came back. He came back to me. Me being me, I took him back in. Man, I really loved that guy. We lived together, did couple-ly things together... Guess what he did next? He left me again. For hunting. But this time, I couldn't give two shits. I told him to get far away from me and never come back. I knew that deep down I didn't mean a word that I said, but I just couldn't take his shit anymore. Even after all this shit, I still couldn't bring myself to take off my ring. I love him. Guess that's the only thing that won't change. I did the only thing that I thought that would help me. I went home.

Beacon Hills, California... Oh sweet Cali. Happy families with 2.5 kids, and a dog all living in a house with a white picket fence. Nope, didn't really miss this. Why could all these people have all that, but Dean and I couldn't? Right, because he didn't want that. I didn't tell my mom that I was coming. I just came out of nowhere. I didn't really notice how much I missed them, till that moment. My baby brother, Scott, was almost taller than me. He was what, 16 years old? Last time I saw him, he was like 11. I started a normal life again. Got a job at a little caffee, kinda got my drinking problem under control, I was even searching for an apartment. I never told anyone about the past few years of my life. I only told my mom about Dean because she got curious about my ring, of course I left out all of the dying, hunting and killing. But of course, _he_ had to show up again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Somebody told the stars you're not coming out tonight, and so they found a place to hide. _

* * *

Rosalies POV

Me and Derek sat down in the kitchen and I continued to drink my drink. After a while, we both opened up a little and started to talk about a little of everything, favourite food, favourite bands, we even started to tell each other funny college stories and man, did I blame myself. But I didn't care. Derek made me feel different when I talked with him.. I didn't feel this for a long time. We talked, talked and talked. Somehow we started to talk about family. Well, I told him about my family. When I asked him about his family, his facial expression changed. "I'm sorry, Derek. I've no rights to ask you something like that. Shit, I'm really sorry...", I felt awkward. I made not only feel him uncomfortable, but myself as well.

"They died six years ago. Our house burned down. Me and my sister where at school at that time. Only me, my sister and my uncle survived." I was speechless. I just stared at him like the idiot that I was. "I'm sorry about that, Derek.", "It's OK, it's been six years... Tell me more stories from college, they have been very entertaining for the last hour" He replied, smiling. His smile was so gorgeous, that I was worried that it'd rip my panties off any second. _OH GOD, GET IN MY PANTS ALREADY!_ "There aren't lots of stories left, I left college when I was 19.." I told him. "I was being a stupid hormone controlled teenager, you know? Hotter older brother of my best friend came by and some more cliché shit. Asshole destroyed everything" I muttered, dozing-off, "I'm pretty sure you saw him, he left just before just appeared." I said to him, walking off to get myself another drink. "Why do you drink so much at this time?" Derek asked me, out of the blue. He watched every move I made with those beautiful green eyes that he owned. Why couldn't I have such pretty eyes? "Well, I might have forgotten to tell ya that I have a _slight_ alcohol problem. Nothing that I can't handle, don't worry." I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. I've known this guy for what? Four hours and yet he knows probably more about me, than my own brother does? Whatever.

It started to get dark, when suddenly my teenage brother rushed in. I almost forgot that he was the reason Derek was here. Huh, seemed that Derek forgot that as well. Scotty looked speechless when he saw me and Derek sitting together laughing. I looked at him weirdly before I said, "OK Scott, I don't care where the hell you've been the whole time, but Derek came over to talk you." I grabbed my glass, that was full with strong alcohol and went to the backyard. I lit on one cigarette, drank my drink and relaxed. This was usually how my days went, while I lived in Kansas. After awhile there, I lost my job and had nothing to do. Not that I cared at that moment.

Some time later, I saw Derek coming in my direction. "I have to leave," he started, "but I'd really like to talk to you some time again, I mean, Uh, if you want to..." I smiled brightly at him and handed him my phone. "Do you know if here is a motel near by?" I suddenly found myself asking him, out of the blue. I knew that the Winchesters were still in town. I'm to one hundred percent sure that they will wait till it's dark, before they head out of town. I wanted to see Sammy again, I haven't seen him since... God, I have no clue. I'm not really looking forward on meeting Dean again, but oh well, fuck it. Why was I still so much in love with that asshole? I've hunted every kind of monster in the past years, but in reality, the real monsters are the humans.

"Well, there is one about ten minutes from here. Why are you asking?" he knitted his eyebrows together, looking at me weirdly. I just smiled innocently at him, "Could you drive me there? You know... If it's no problem for you, I could also ask Scott or Stiles..." I trailed off, awkwardly. He just shook his head no, "I can drive you." Yay, more time with the hottie with the ripped body! What the fuck was going on with me? Why do I feel like some freaking sixteen year old again? "Awesome, I'm just gonna dress real quick."

I got dressed and went back down, to see Derek patiently waiting for me. I grinned brightly at him, before I called to Scott "I'm going out and I don't know if I will come back tonight, be careful, OK?", "Alright, bye!" he yelled back.

When we got out, we started walking towards a shiny Camaro. Sexy guy with a sexy car. Wow, could he get any better? I'm sure that he's great in bed with the greek god body he got. "Damn! I love your car!" I told him, before my face broke out into an excited grin. "I get that a lot" I hear Derek say smugly. Cocky much, eh? "So why do you wanna go to some dirty motel?" He asked me. "My ex and his brother are in town. I saw my ex some hours ago, and believe me, I'm not really looking forward on seeing him," I tell him, with a low voice, before my earlier smile starts to fade. "I was with him and his brother for the past years. I kind of lost contact to Sam, who by the way is Deans brother, who is my ex. I just want to visit him, before they leave town." I looked at him, and saw him already looking at me. I noticed how his grip on the steering-wheel tightened, while I told him that. Weird. "Can I turn on some music?" I asked him, biting my dark-red lips. He smiled. I swear, I felt my heartbeat pick up when he did that. "Yeah, sure", he replied shortly. Why did I feel like I've known him my whole life long? What is going on with me?

I turned on the radio and the first song that came on, was one of my favourite songs; Shook me all night long by AC/DC. I knew this song by my heart! I totally forgot about Derek and started to sing along. After awhile, I noticed him staring at me. Suddenly, he did something unexpected. He started to sing along as well. The song was over and I was laughing like I never did before. The car stopped, and I saw that we arrived at the motel. I definitely didn't miss these ugly little places.

"Thank you a lot for driving me" I told him, before I prepared myself to get out. Mr. Sexy grabbed my hand, before I could open the door and said, "You're welcome. I could give you a ride back, if you want" GOD AND THERE WAS HIS SMILE AGAIN! Was he trying to kill me? I thought about his offer, but decided against it. "Thanks, but no... I think I will either stay for the night or one of the boys will surely give me a lift." I got out, closed the door and walked over to his window. "I really hope to see you again, sometime." He told me, grinning. ROSE! Stay. Strong! Must. Restrain. Urges. Of. Taking. Pants. Off. Urgh. "See you, Derek."

He drove off and I went to enter the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**How long has it been since someone touched a part of you, other than your body?**_

* * *

Rosalies POV

At the reception was a young boy sitting, looking totally bored. I didn't know which fake name the boys used, so I had to play the my-husband-wanted-to-meet-me-her-with-his-brother card and add a little charm on it. I have no clue, how often I had done that or how often I had to put a fake diamond ring on my finger... Whatever. So that was exactly what I did next.

"Hi," I said, I looked at him and showed him my I-will-get-into-your-pants-smile. Wow, I didn't do that for a long time. I immediately got his attention. "Hey, How can I help you, beautiful?" He asked me. And my acting skills immediately turned on. "I was looking for my husband and his brother. One of them is really tall, muscular and has slight long hair. The other guy is smaller, muscular, has spiked hair", I finished with the same smile. "Oh, they are in room 15, on the second floor", "Thank you, " I looked at his name tag, bit my lip and finished "...Dan."

I knocked on their door, hoping Sam would open it. And thank god, it was him and not Dean. "Rose?" He asked stunned. "Hi, Sammy." I said, hugging him and giving him a small kiss on his cheek. He never liked it when someone called him Sammy, but Dean and I always did. I still do. I'd sometimes call him little Sammy Boy or some stupid nickname I gave Sam years ago, but he wasn't that little anymore and was a 25-year-old man. God, how I missed this guy. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Poor Sammy was confused. I laughed slightly, "I live here, you idiot and I'm from here." He still looked like a confused little puppy. "Yeah, I know. But didn't you live in Kansas?", "Oh right, yes I did but I left after your asshole of brother left me again." And boom, all the memories came back. I no longer knew if I wish to drown myself vodka or the sea. Probably vodka. I take out my cigarettes, lit myself one on and take a long, deep drag. "What the hell happened? And since when do you smoke? You always said it's one of the most disgusting habits a human can have." This is going to be an eventful conversation.

"You know... Dean died and I moved to Kansas. I started drinking, smoking, one night stands... God Sam, I was fucked up" I looked down on the floor, I couldn't look into those sad puppy eyes. He knew that Deans death killed me slowly. "A year later, he showed up on my porch. We lived together for a few months, I even thought about starting a family." I smiled sadly, "Well, he had different plans. He went to find you and he did." Sam looked ashamed. "God, no, don't you dare to fucking think it's your fault, OK Sam?" He didn't want to look at me. I took his chin in my small hands and forced him to look at me, "Ya heard me?" I asked him, "Yes." he said quietly. "But that wasn't quit everything." I felt my anger rise. "He came back after some time. Me being me, GOD! I was stupid!" I raised my voice. "I guess, I really loved him, because guess what? I took him back in." surprisingly, Sam looked angry. "I knew that he was still hunting, probably with you at that time, I'm not sure. Whatever, I quit hunting, I didn't want to deal with any supernatural shit anymore and I still don't." And I meant every word, when I said the last sentence. No more supernatural shit. "So, after he left me again, I decided to come back home. You know, my mom and little brother live here. I live with them at the moment, until I get my own place. You should definitely come and visit us." I smiled up at him, even when we were sitting, he was like two heads taller than me. "I'm sorry that my brother is such an idiot. I can't explain why he'd leave you for this life." He told me, while looking sadly at me. "It's OK, I'm over it. I'm over him." I said, not even believing myself when I said that. Sam looked at me with a look that said are-you-fucking-kidding-me and pointed at my ring, "Are you really sure, Rose?". "Shut up, ya damn Winchesters..." I said, smiling.

"How did you even get here?" Sam wondered out loud. "Oh, a friend drove me" I replied, my mind drifting off to Derek. "How will you get back? I'm not sure if Dean will come back anytime soon, or even if he will come back tonight." Oh, well. Shit. "That's no problem, I could call my brother or a taxi...", he cut me off, "Or you could stay for the night." Should I? Was I ready to face Dean again, if he came back? "Ok, I will stay." I smiled brightly at him, before I jumped on a bed and started yelling "SLUMBER-PARTY!" Sammy started laughing at my childishness. "Sure, whatever you want to call it." he replied, in between laughs. I just smiled at him.

After some more laughing, food and movies, we went to bed. Sam gave me one of his white v-neck t-shirts. I got undressed and put it on, I didn't need any pants, because I always sleep in my panties.

Sam was right. Dean didn't come back that night and I was really relived about that. Sam and I got breakfast, after that we took a taxi and drove to my house. "Uhm, do whatever you want to, I'll go and change real quick and show you around town afterwards." I smiled brightly at him, I was excited to show him around my home town. I got dressed and we headed out. We walked around town, ate some ice cream and had lots of fun. Beacon Hills wasn't a really big town, so there wasn't so much to show. Sometime later, we went back home. I started getting dark and I noticed a note that said that mom and Scott were at his Lacrosse game. Soon we got bored and went out on a walk in the forest. It was kinda creepy, but I was sure that Sammy had a gun with him. I pulled two beers out of my bag and handed him one. We started drinking and soon we were laughing again. I can't remember the last time I had such a normal day with Sam. It's been years. It was... Nice. Really nice.

We kept on walking until we were standing in front of a burned down house. It looked really creepy, but it's nothing I've never seen before. I honestly saw worse shit. "Rosalie?" A new voiced called from behind. I immediately turned around and I saw Derek. Sam looked ready to attack, but I put a hand on his arm. "Hi Derek," I smiled at him and started walking toward him. I hugged him quickly. God, he smelled really good. Like really, really good. Sammy looked kind of uncomfortable. "Oh right, Derek, this is Sam, my ex's brother. The nice one." I smirked a little. Sam smiled slightly, "I'm Sam." "And I'm Derek, nice to meet you," they shook hands. "What are you guys doing here at his time?" Derek asked, kind of looking confused. "We took a walk and I don't know..." I said and laughed a little. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked curiously Derek. "That house," Derek pointed at the burned down house behind us, "used my house, I sometimes check on it. Kids often come here at this time." I nodded, understanding. "We should get going, mom is going to get worried and so is Dean." I told Sam. "Do you want me to to bedrive you home?" Derek asked. I looked up at Sam, "Yeah, sure, that'd be nice." I turned back to Derek and smiled at him. We went to his car and I sat in the back. "Let's bring Sammy back first, Dean is gonna get worried..." I told the guys. Derek drove us to the motel. And guess who was waiting there? _Dean_ and dude, did he look angry. We all got out of the car and Sam thanked Derek. And then, _he_ noticed us. No. No. No. Please, don't come here. Please. Noooo. "Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked Sam, angrily. "I was out with Rose." Sam replied, keeping his voice down, because I was sure as hell that Dean was about to explode. Then Dean noticed me and Derek. "We should get going." I said quietly. Dean was staring at me and I started to get uncomfortable, I guess that Derek noticed it because he said "Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Sam." I hugged Sam and gave him a kiss on his cheek and opened the car door, took a quick glance at Dean and sat down.

Derek started driving and I closed my eyes and started breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" he asked me, while he looked at me with worry in his eyes. I slightly smiled at him, "Yes, but I didn't really want to see him..." I closed my eyes again. I drifted off and fell asleep. Next thing I know is that Derek is waking me up and telling me that we are at home. "Thanks for the ride." I smile at him and go closer to his face and give him a short but soft kiss on this cheek. I was about to get out, but he suddenly called "Wait! Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I thought about it, but no I didn't. "No, I don't. Why are you asking?" I asked him. "Would you like to hang out?", "Sure." I replied smiling brightly, feeling fully awake now. "I will pick you up, at 2 pm, alright?" He smiled. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Derek."

That night, I went sleeping with a smile on my face.

* * *

_**Hi guys! How do you like this story so far? What would you like to read in the next chapters? Please leave comments! Xo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't have much to offer, but I promise you can have the best of me.**_

* * *

Third POV

The next morning, Rosalie woke up at 10am. Derek told her he'd pick her up at 2pm, so she still got plenty of time. She went downstairs and saw her mom sitting on the couch and reading. "Good morning, mom", She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, sweetie. I made some pancakes, they are on the kitchen tabe," Melissa told her and smiled. After Rose finished her breakfast, she sat down next to her mom and talked a little with her. "So, you want to move out, right?" She asked Rosalie. "Yeah, but I'm still searching. I'm not sure if I should buy a house here or just rent an apartment, downtown." Her daughter told her. "Honey, you saved enough money, right? So why don't you buy a little house?" Her mom told, smiling. "Actually... Yes, I did save enough. You're right, mom. Would you like to help me searching?" It's not easy to find a good house, that wasn't too big, or too expensive. And if Rose was buying a new home, it had to be perfect for her. "Of course will I help you, babygirl." Yep, her mom still called her babygirl. She's a 22 year old women and her mom still calls her that. But Rose didn't mind that. "But not today, a friend will pick me up later. How about we start tomorrow?" The young women asked her mother, smiling brightly. "We can start tomorrow, after my shift," her mom told her, with a smile on her beautiful face. They both talked some more, at 11:30am Rose went upstairs.

The second she got into her room, she hopped in the shower. She had still lots of time to get ready, so she took a long and hot shower. She got out, toweled herself dry and applied some body lotion that smelled like vanillia all over her body. The beautiful brunette put some underwear on and wrapped herself in her green bathrobe. She searched for her Ipod and turned some music on. The first song that came on was Jay-Z's _99 Problems_, she couldn't help herself and started to rap along and dance around. She quickly brushed her hair and decided to leave it natural - wavy. Rose applied dark-red liptsick on her lips and a little bit of mascara. After that, she pulled out some nice and comfortable clothes. When she finished, she still had one hour left, before Derek came to pick her up.

_"I'm a puppet on a string, tracy island, time-traveling diamond, coulda shaped heartaches. Come to find ya fall in some velvet morning, years too late. She's a silver lining lone ranger riding through an open space. In my mind when she's not right there beside me... " _Rosalies phone started ringing.

Without even looking who was calling, she picked up "Hello?" "Is this Rosalie McCall?" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! She remembered who the voice belonged to! Her boss, Mr. Smith - _Shit_. Rose totally forgot that she had to work the past two days and this morning. "You didn't show up for three days. I told you last time, that this shouldn't happen again. You're fired." Now she was in some deep shit. "No, no! I'm so sorry! I can't be fired, I really need this job." She may sounded a little helpless, but in reality she was angry. "No, sorry. Bye." And the line went dead. She felt like killing someone. OK, it's kinda her fault but he could have given her a chance! _Asshole_. How was she going to pay for everything for her new house? She may had saved some money, but Rosalie didn't think it was enough for everything. Awesome, with being fired, her whole day fucked up. She was angry at Mr. Smith for firing her and she was also angry at herself. Rose slowly calmed herself and then she heard the doorbell ring. What now? "Rose, someone's here for you!" Rosalie heard her mother call. "I'm coming, mom!" She grabbed her bag, put her jacket on and made her way down.

Downstairs at the door was Derek waiting and looked hot as ever. _Wow, can that guy get any hotter? _She thought. The gorgeous guy infront of her simply smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Hey, are you ready to go?" He asked her. "Yes, let's go," the beautiful women replied. When she turned her head slightly, to tell her mother "I will be out! See you, mom!" Derek checked her out. Of course he did, who wouldn't? They went to his car and Derek opened the passenger door for her. Rose bit her lip and smiled at him. She felt her cheecks begin to burn. What the fuck is going on? I don't blush. Oh boy, what is this man doing to me? She panicked. "So were are we going?" Rosalie asked him curiously. "Since it's pretty early, we could drive down to the beach if you want to?" **(A/N: I have no clue if there is one but let's pretend there is a beach, not too far away from Beacon Hills!)** He lookek at the women next to him. What was she doing to him? She made him smile all the time she was around. She made him _happy_. He loved the way she talked, sure, she did curse a lot, but that's one little thing he liked about her. The day they met, they talked for hours and got along immediately. "Yesss!" She did a little happy-dance on her seat. She hasn't been at the beach for years! Derek laughed a little when he saw her dancing.

Rose suddenly stopped and had a weird look on her face. "What's wrong, Rose?" Derek asked her with an worried expression on his handsome face. "I got fired," she sighed and continued "I didn't show up for a few days and this wasn't the first time. I'm not used to work like that... You know, like, you have times and all that shit. The asshead called me and fired me. He fucking knew how much I need the money! Urghh!" She was angry and god, did she look sexy Derek thought. "Calm down," he told her and smirked, "I'm sure you'll find a better job. For what do you need that money anyway? Don't you live with your mom?" She playfully rolled her eyes "Yes and that's exactly why I need money. C'mon, I'm 22 and still live with my mom! I need my own place. I actually wanted to start to search for a house tomorrow." Rose replied. "I could help you searching," Derek smiled again at her. "That'd be nice," she smiled back at him. They did some small talk and laughed a little more. They arrived after 20 minuters.

They started walking along the water. It got a little colder, so Derek put his arm around her. God, Rose was about to _explode _with hapiness! She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder as they walked. Derek didn't mind... After years of loneliness, anger against everyone and everything, he felt _happy_ again. Walking with Derek was peaceful bliss. His warmth soothed Rose and the smell of his cologne lingered in her nose. Derek looked down at her and smiled. Smiling back, she kissed him on the cheek spontaneously._ I don't know what took over me, but I just had to do it. _Derek stopped walking and looked at her. Did this just happen? _Did she really just kiss me? _He thought. Rosalie started to worry, _Awesome, he probably thinks I'm some weirdo!_ Wrong. Derek was more than happy with her little spontaneous kiss, and as he broke from her arms, he wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder pulling her in closer to him. Her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest. So loud that she thought he would hear it. Derek was sure that he would have head it even without his werewolf abilities. "What would you think about turning this into our first date?" Derek asked the smaller women. Rosalie couldn't describe her hapiness in words, so she just nodded. The handsome man laughed a little at her. She looked like a little kid that just got tons of candy, she was adorable. _How could I get someone like her?_ He asked himself.

They sat down, cuddled and talked for hours. This date was perfect. Rose even forgot about her broken heart. Until she looked down at her hands and saw her ring. Derek noticed her changed mood. "Are you alright, babe?" Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest again and Derek could clearly hear it. "It's just...," she looked up and their eyes met, she sadly looked back at her ring. "I'm really trying to get over him. But I can't even bring myself to take off this stupid ring he gave me years ago." He continued to watch her. "I'm sorry," Rose quietly mumbled. "Why are you sorry?" Derek asked her with knitted eyebrows. "I just... This is going to sound really stupid but... I like you. Like, you know, like you. We met like two days ago but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I just want to forget about him and maybe...," she paused and looked up at him. "Maybe what?" He asked her with a soft voice. "Nothing. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm stupid." God, why did she say that? _I'm just gonna scare him off, shit_. She got up and Derek was immediately next to her.

He softly grabbed her wrist and made her look at him. He took a deep breath, smiled at her softly and said simply "I like you, too." He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he did. He couldn't deny that there this connection they had wasn't something special. He did like her, yes, but this time he wouldn't trust someone too fast. Not like he did with _her_... Even though, he's sure that she isn't some heartless, psychotic bitch, he just couldn't.

"It's getting dark, maybe we should head back." He told her softly. _Th__is girl makes me go soft_. "Yeah, you're right." Rose replied quietly and smiled at him. They walked back to his car, still holding hands.

Back at home, Derek walked the small brunette to her door. "Why don't you stay for a little longer?" She aksed him with puppy eyes. He laughed loudly "I will stay." And again, she did her little happy-dance. They walked through the door and Rose called "Mom?" No answer. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note "Had to work, will be back tomorrow morning - Mom"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Rosalie asked the green-eyed man. "Sure," he smiled. "I'll get some chocolate and you can choose a movie. They are in the shelf, under the tv." When she came back, she noticed that Derek didn't choose a movie. "How about _Triple X_?" She asked him. "I've watched it about 500 times...", "Please! I love Vin Diesel!" Rose did the puppy eyes thing and kissed him on his cheek. "You suck," he said playfully and smiled. She laughed, "So do you" and stuck her tongue out.

They watched the movie and Rose was fan-girling about Vin Diesel. Soon, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He looked down at the sleeping girl, and wondered how she could do all this to him. He hasn't been so open to anybody in years, but yet, here is he, cuddling with a girl that he just met. Not too long after, Dereks eyes closed as well.

Hours later, Melissa came back home from her shift. When she walked into the living room, she saw her daugher sleeping next to the guy, she went out with - Derek. "Baby, wake up.." Melissa tried to wake her daughter up, softly. "No, just a little bit longer, mommy..." Then she opened her eyes and realized that she fell asleep. Next to Derek. She looked to her left and saw him sleeping peacefully. "I will wake him up, mom." Rose told her mother. "Alright, go to bed afterwards." The older McCall gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and went to her room.

"Derek, wake up." Nothing. "Dereeeeeek. You gotta wake up. C'mon! Wakey, Wakey!" Rosalies voice got louder and he woke up. He looked confused at her, she smiled "Did ya sleep well, sleeping beauty?" she teased. "Sorry, but my mom is back home, you gotta leave."

She walked him to the door, "I had lots of fun today." she began, "I don't understand how you still stand here and aren't running away from me but well..." she grinned, "We have to do this again sometime." She finished. "Definitely", Derek replied, smiling at the beautiful women. He hugged her tightly, "Sweet dreams, Rose."


	6. AN

**Hi guys! I'd like to read some more reviews before I post the next chapter. Tell me what you'd like to read in the next chapters and your opinion about the previous chapters :) Xo **


	7. Sorry!

**Sorry guys! I really want to write the next chapter but I have no clue how- I wanted to write some Derek/Dean scenes with jealous!Dean but I'm clueless. I'd love you forever if you could help me out a little :) Xo**


End file.
